Hades and Persephone: The Real Story
by LeelaRawr
Summary: Screw the story about the kidnapping of innocent Kore! It's FALSE! In this story, Hades is the sunburnt Lord of the Underworld and Death and Persephone feisty young goddess of life and nature... They meet in the quiet glade of a forest and as they say, the rest is history...
1. Not that Young

**Okay, so I just merged what was meant to be the second chapter into this chapter (cause 598 is way too short says Wolfmilk) **

**Just if you wanted to know **

**~Enjoy~**

Gentle rays of sunlight shone through the gaps of a secret hiding spot as a seemingly young man reclined in peace against the trunk of an old birch tree. As the sunlight tickled his face, the man drowsily began to open his eyes and sighed contentedly. His comfort was disrupted when he realized that he forgot to apply his special green paste to protect his pale face from the rays of the sun. He bolted upright in a split second and started shrieking as he felt his face begin to quickly burn. 'Damn you Apollo!' he cursed towards the sky as he struggled to find absolute shade. So concerned was he, that he didn't see the curious young lady that was standing on the edge of his little glade watching with amusement his spastic attack.

**Kore/Persephone's POV**

I was growing fields of flowers yet again for my mother Demeter surrounded by my friends the nymphs when I heard high pitched screaming coming from the forests. Fearing that one of the nymphs had yet again been cornered by a sex crazy god, I quickly got to my feet and dashed off to the forest. I could faintly hear the high pitched squeals of the nymphs telling me to '_come back or else_ _Lady Demeter will not let you braid your hair with flowers in our company!' _ Their threats didn't bother me however because:

1. I didn't care about braiding hair and

2. I knew that my mother couldn't follow through with any of her threats towards her _**DARLING **_daughter.

As the empty threats of the nymphs faded, I started to speed up and my simple white chiton started to gather random clumps of soil and green stains from the grass. My golden hair was now flying behind me, shining nearly as bright as the sun strapped to Apollo's chariot. I was following the path to my secret hideout (because that was where I suspected the noise was coming from) and as I got nearer the desperate screams became louder and more annoying to my ears. I arrived at my secret hideout and pulled away the curtain of branches and leaves to reveal the supposed to be nymph-in-distress. To my justified shock, there was no nymph in distress. No, there was instead a tomato faced young man running around like a headless chicken. My shock turned into amusement as I heard that the young man was screaming 'Oh GODS! MY SKIN IS SOOO BURNT! NO! MY COMPLEXION WILL BE RUINED!' I was starting to think that this was actually a young girl rather than a young man. The young 'man' finally realized that he was not the only in this glade and turned redder than I had thought possible. 'Who are you?' He asked trying to regain some composure and cling on to any shred of the dignity he had left. 'I am Kore, daughter of Demeter and I believe a mere mortal such as you should have enough knowledge to know it is only right to bow in the presence of a goddess!' The young man chortled at my answer and I felt myself grow angry. 'Who are you that you may laugh at a powerful goddess?' I asked in a no-nonsense voice. After he had stopped having fits of laughter he finally answered me. 'To answer your question young goddess I am Hades, Lord of the Underworld and I have every right to laugh at you!'

**Hades' POV**

Kore gasped audibly and her eyes widened in shock. Or maybe fear. She looked like she had just been slapped in the face and her expression betrayed a mixture of anger and annoyance. '_Wait a minute... that's strange. No-one's EVER gotten angry OR annoyed at me before! Probably because I rock...' _I thought to myself. She opened her mouth and started rapidly talking, faster than Hermes ran whenever something valuable was mentioned. Kore started saying something about how she wasn't that young and blah blah blah blah. Oh crap. I think I just got stuck in the longest lecture of the century...

**Kore's/Persephone's POV**

'Just because you're one of the Big Three and an older god who is constantly surrounded by reverent skeletons and zombies, doesn't mean you can laugh at me and call me a freaking YOUNG GODDESS! I'm SICK OF IT! Plus, I'm not that young! I'm an ADULT already!' I ranted. 'I'm already eighteen this year! Do you call that young? DO YOU?' Hades abruptly interrupted me, 'Yeah sure, I like Greece this time of the year too!' I tried to fix him with murderous glare, but obviously the freaking Lord of the Dead didn't notice a thing. 'Yeah, eighteen is good, but not compared to my awesome nine hundred years! Owned... ANYWAY I gotta get going; you know how it is when it comes to judging and condemning damned souls! They just never stop coming! Toodles!' A crack opened up in the ground and Hades calmly dropped down into its unknown depths. The crack closed once Hades had disappeared and there was no apparent evidence that the Lord of the Underworld had once been there. I have to say though... that was some pretty epic. Screw flowers! I want to open up cracks in the ground too!

As I approached the field of flowers which I had so hurriedly left, my mother and her swarm of nymph followers rushed to me. My overly protective mother enveloped me in a stifling hug (for the tenth time today I think) and started to squeeze the breath out of me. 'Mum... stop *wheeze wheeze*... I can't... breathe!' I managed to choke out. Mum hurriedly released me from her death grip and instead took my hands and squeezed them to death. 'You didn't run into any BAD gods did you? If Ares has been within twenty kilometres of you, I swear on the River Styx I'm going to turn him into a freaking daisy!' Mum declared. She scanned the surrounding area and then closed her eyes and started humming, trying to sense if there were any gods in the forest spying on us. I shook my head and wondered when mum would ever let me near a male ever again. Ever since Apollo and Ares had a competition and tried to kiss me on my cheeks when I was four, mum had forbidden me from going near a guy again. Yeah, life's tough; especially when an overprotective eternal goddess is your mother...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, wow first chapter on fanfic! Mind blown ~~ <strong>

**R&R please... they make me happy ^^**

**Love **

**Leelaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ~~**


	2. Coming of Age

**YAY! I have FINALLY gotten around to uploading chapter two! HIP HIP HOORAY! Hope you like it :) **

**Love from Leelaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
><strong>

**Seven years later**

The heavy wooden doors of Hades throne room slowly creaked open and Hades looked up from the current soul he was judging. His pale face only betrayed the slightest hint of what he was feeling, annoyance. Hermes fluttered nervously through and came to a stop a couple of meters before Hades' throne. He stiffly bowed to Hades and stepped a couple of feet back but then started shaking nervously. "Well? What does Zeus want with me now?" Hades calmly asked, his face now a blank canvas. Hermes squeaked and started fluttering up and down. "Erm well you see there's this um really pretty um young g-g-g-goddess um, and she's um you know um turning twenty five. According to the um c-c-c-customs she has to have a um you know, a um c-c-ceremony and Zeus needs you to b-b-be there because she um she can't receive the um nectar from H-h-hebe if not all of the B-b-b-big um three are present and c-c-consent. The ceremony is tomorrow night." Hermes managed to stutter out part of Zeus' message to Hades, but before he could continue Hades butted in and asked him "Do you need to see Hecate for that stutter nephew?" Hermes blushed madly and mumbled a 'no' and something else that did not quite reach Hades' ears. Clearing his throat and straightening up, Hermes started again this time WITHOUT stammering. "Zeus also invited you to the after party which should be fun, eh? Word is that Apollo is bringing some fair nymphs us to 'play with' if you catch my gist?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Hades chuckled and shook his head at his nephew's dirty mind. "Still as immature as ever Hermes. Tell Zeus I'll be there." Hermes got up to leave but then Hades quickly waved him back. "I haven't finished talking to you yet Hermes! Gosh, learn some manners! Anyway, I was going to ask you who's the goddess that this ceremony is for? You haven't told me yet." Hermes smacked his face at his ignorance, "How could I have forgotten to tell you! Ugh, I'm such an idiot! Well, to answer your question the goddess is Persephone, daughter of Demeter. Although Demeter stubbornly refuses to call Persephone by her real name and instead calls her Kore." Hades frowned. _Kore... why does that name sound so familiar? _He thought. Hades couldn't seem to remember exactly where he had met Kore, if he even did that is. All he could remember from his encounter with Kore was sunburn and a long lecture. _"_Can I leave now?" Hermes asked, interrupting his chain of thought. Hades waved vaguely and settled into his throne to continue his judging, all thoughts of Persephone gone.

**Persephone's POV**

"KOREEEEEEE HURRY UP AND GET READY OTHERWISE YOU'LL BE LATE TO YOUR OWN CEREMONY!" Demeter thundered at me as she stuck her head into my room. "Isidora!" I yelled after mum had popped out of my room. My nymph maid appeared in my room in a flash of green and started to get me ready. "Put this on. NOW!" She ordered as she handed me a beautiful white dress. I put the dress on and marvelled at how nice it looked in the mirror, floating magically around me in waves of white silk. Isidora started pulling a brush through my hair and adding flowers into it. She was chattering to me about all the latest gossip that she had heard from the other nymphs.

I emerged out of my room thirty minutes later after receiving a full Isidora beauty treatment with complementary gossip. "Thanks dear!" I shouted as I ran out of the door. Mum was waiting outside the house already and when I saw her, I started to briskly walk in the direction of Zeus' main throne room which would be the venue of my ceremony and after party. Mum didn't seem to be following so I stopped and turned around to face her, "Mum, what are you doing? We're going to be late!" She smiled cheerfully and started laughing. "Kore, you didn't think that I would let you WALK to the ceremony in that pretty white dress did you?" She cracked up laughing again when she saw my confused face. "Silly Kore." I rolled my eyes at the pet name which she STILL called me. _Seriously woman, I'm twenty five! I'm not a 'little girl' any more! _I thought exasperatedly. "Well, if we're not walking, how are we supposed to get there mother?" I asked her as sweetly as possible. "Apollo is taking us in his sun chariot!" She said cheerfully and started waving like a maniac as she saw Apollo approaching. "HELLO APOLLOOOOOOOOOOO!" She yelled. I mentally groaned. Mum was trying to match me up with Apollo again! Sure, Apollo was pretty hot but I didn't think of him that way. After all, we were only childhood friends! Mum was already in the chariot chatting away with Apollo so I power walked over to chariot and got in. "Hey Polly!" I chirped as I greeted Apollo. Polly was an old childhood nickname that I called him which he playfully pretended to be annoyed at. "You look dazzling Perse, almost more than me!" He winked at me playfully and I laughed whole heartedly. Apollo was always pretending to be the 'beautiful vain' one as a joke. The mortals on earth seemed to think that out of all the gods, Apollo was the handsomest, but that was a silly belief. All the gods were "beautiful", it just depended on your taste as to who was the "handsomest". Apollo shook his reigns and the golden white horses started to gallop towards Zeus' palace. We started to catch-up (as I had not seen Apollo for thirteen years because of duties) and I saw out of the corner of my eyes mum smiling like she was watching a romantic play. I could practically see her 'aww'-ing at us. We finally approached Zeus' palace and Apollo helped me get out of the chariot. "Thanks Polly" I smiled at him and I could see mum having another 'aww' moment. She was clasping her hands to her chest and she was murmuring "aww, they're made for each other!" with a content smile on her face. We made our way into the hall chatting still but then I was attacked by somebody. "PERSEEEEEEEE! I MISSED YOUUUUU! " the person shouted gleefully. Ah, of course! It was Hermes! He was another one of my chums along with Apollo. "Hermy! It's good to see you! How's being messenger going?" I asked. "Oh it's WONDERFUL! There's so much rushing around and I get to know lots of what's going on!" Words rapidly poured out of his mouth but then he was interrupted by Eros grabbing me and lifting me up into the air in a bone-crushing hug. When he put me back on the ground I muttered a breathless "Hi to you too Eros." Artemis, Athena and Hebe arrived whilst we were all chatting and they pulled me into a group hug. "Ngaw shucks! I wish I was part of that group hug!" Hermes fake sniffled as he wiped a pretend tear from his eye. We all burst out laughing and Athena pulled him into the hug. We stopped hugging each other and moved to the centre of the room so we would be out of the way of the door. "Ooh, I have to announce that your ceremony is about to begin Perse! AHH! I'M LATE!" Hermes exclaimed as he scurried of to the raised, and very large, podium on the other side of the room. "The Coming of Age ceremony is about to begin. May everyone go to their assigned seats please?" Hermes announced sounding very professional. Whoa, what a transformation. I was a bit confused however. _Where in the world am I meant to go? Mum didn't mention ANYTHING! _I was shocked out of my mental rant by Hermes mentioning my name. "May the Lady Persephone go outside? You are meant to enter with the official party." He probably saw my confused face. I breathed a sigh of relief and went to exit the throne room.

I saw my father, Zeus, waiting outside with two other men who I could not yet identify. "DADDY!" I yelled as I leapt into his arms.

"PERSY!" He chuckled and hugged me. I inhaled and smiled contentedly as I breathed in my father's familiar "just rained" smell. I turned around and looked at the other two gods. "Persy, this is your uncle Poseidon" He motioned with his hand towards the tanned man on the left holding a trident. He had seaweed, seashells and a whole lot of other random things in his brown hair and beard and on his peplos. I hugged him and inhaled a salty sea smell. "Nice to meet you Uncle Po!" He chuckled, a deep rumbling sound, and admired me. "My my little Kore is all grown up! Last time I saw you, you were such a tiny little thing!" He smiled and passed me back to my dad. "And this is your uncle Hades." He motioned to the ebony haired god standing next to uncle Po. Unlike my father and my uncle Po, Hades was beardless. I gasped. HADES WAS THAT GOD I MET IN MY SECRET GLADE! THE SUNBURNT ONE! Oh, he looks WAY better when he isn't sunburnt!I saw the look of recognition in Hades' eyes. He held out his hand for me to shake, so I took it somewhat timidly. Dad and Uncle Po looked at each other trying to contain they're laughter. "Persy, you don't need to be scared. Uncle Hades is actually quite a nice person! Just because he's the Lord of the Underworld, doesn't mean he'll kill every single living thing under the sun you know!" I mentally face palmed. They thought I was scared of Hades because he was the Lord of the Underworld where all the dead reside. Oh, how wrong they were... My trail of thought was interrupted as Hermes opened the door to the throne room. "It's time Perse!" He announced gleefully. He and all my other friends had all already had they're coming of age ceremony's because they they were all within two to four years older than me. Dad took my hand comfortingly and whispered "It's going to be fine Persy!" and then led me into the throne room with Hades and Poseidon behind. I was led up to the raised dais which was in the centre of the throne room. Hebe was waiting for us already holding her golden cup of nectar and plate of ambrosia to make me young and immortal. I had climbed the steps of the dais and Hermes was now reading through the rites. "Do you Zeus, Lord of the Skies and King of the Immortals grant immortality for eternity for Lady Persephone, daughter of Demeter and maiden of the flowers?" Hermes asked my dad. "Yes, I Zeus Lord of the Skies and King of the Immortals grant immortality for eternity for Lady Persephone, daughter of Demeter and maiden of the flowers with the power that has been vested in me." And so it continued on until all of the 'Big Three" had stated that they were letting me become immortal. It was quite a bore, I was just standing there on a raised dais in front of all the gods of the pantheon doing nothing.

Hermes had finished reading out all of the necessary rites and passages and whatnot, so now it was time for me to drink the nectar and eat the ambrosia. Hebe walked over with the cup and plate and I curtsied as was necessary. "I, Lady Hebe of eternal youth, by the power vested in me grant you immortality and eternal youth. Drink from this cup and eat from this plate, and begin your new life of immortality." Hebe said. I took a sip of nectar and ate a spoonful of the jelly like ambrosia. Phwoar, it tastes AMAZING. Mmmmm... I could just eat this ALL day...

A strong hand gently shook me out of my reverie. Holy shoot, did I just stand in front of the whole pantheon drooling about how good the nectar and ambrosia tasted? I rapidly blinked and looked at all the other gods and goddesses seated. They all seemed to have a knowing smile on their faces like they had done what I did as well. I blushed a cherry tomato red and mentally reprimanded myself for being such a fool. Dad's voice interrupted my chain of thought. "I introduce to you now, the Lady Persephone! Let the celebrations begin!" There was an ear-splitting cheer as the assembled gods and goddesses hooted. Tonight was going to be a night of partying hard and getting drunk, Olympus style.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Bad? Good? <strong>

**Please review so I can improve :) **

**Love**

**-Leelaaaaaaa  
><strong>


	3. An 'Intimate' Moment

**Hi guys! After MUCH delay I have finally written chapter three! WHOOP-DEE-DOO! I've just had tonnes of school work and piano practice to do (Hence why I took so long to write this chapter). And because of my lack of frequent updates, I decided to make this chapter SUPER long (IT'S OVER 2,000 WORDS! NEW RECORD!)**

**Hope you enjoy it! **

**Love**

**Leelaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Persephone's POV

The party was in full swing. Nymphs were giggling flirtatiously at lame jokes that dashing gods were reciting in attempts to impress and wine was running freely. I spotted Dionysus stumbling around with a flushed red face, arms lazily wrapped around some equally drunk nymphs. _That's going to be one heck of a hangover they're going to have _I thought to myself. I saw dad pretty intoxicated groping one pretty young nymph. I gagged. _Someone's getting lucky tonight… _I thought. I couldn't take this anymore…Who in their right mind would NOT feel disgusted seeing one of their parents making sexual advances? Now you see the trauma I endure! I left the room in a hurry; I did not want to endure another moment of this soft porn. I scuttled to the balcony and breathed in the fresh air deeply. The balcony had a spectacular view of the surrounding countryside of Greece. I leaned against the railing of the balcony and stretched. "Ahem." A masculine voice behind me cleared his throat. I turned around in the belief that this mysterious husky voice was calling for my attention. I turned around and quickly ducked down. I seemed to be intruding on a… intimate moment. A dashing raven haired god was being pole danced with by a rather promiscuous, well…rounded nymph. From what I could see, they were both sober. I think.

"Hades, take me now!" the green haired nymph moaned, voice husky with lust. She leaned back and I caught a glimpse of the person she was clinging to. I gasped and quickly clamped a hand on my mouth. _Silly fool!_ I reprimanded myself. _They'll hear you! _That nymph was trying to get laid by HADES, Lord of the UNDERWORLD and the UNLIVING! I thought she was had mixed up names or something, but now that I had seen him I definitely knew that that was Hades. Gosh, I didn't realize she was THAT crazy. Hades flinched and attempted to put as much distance between him and the nymph. It proved a futile attempt; the nymph was clinging to his body with a death grip. "I told you Menthe, I'm not interested in you!" He exclaimed, a slightly exasperated and annoyed look on his face. "I know you WANT me Hades, I saw you LOOK at me!" She purred, whilst attempting to nibble on his earlobe. This time he was more assertive. Hades roughly shoved her off him and growled, "I'm sorry if you were under the impression that I wanted to 'take you now', but I assure you, you were mistaken. GET IT?" I could literally see the steam coming out of his ears. He was breathing heavily and there suddenly seemed to be a heavy, dark atmosphere hanging around the balcony. Ah, the powers of the God of the Underworld...And still, she didn't get it. You know what she did? She giggled. "Oh Hades, I can tell you're attracted to me, I mean who wouldn't be? Well, you know what? I'm attracted to you too." She smiled a sickly sweet smile and I shuddered. How on earth could anyone find that smile attractive? Hades opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Menthe continuing on. "Hades, I love you! I want to be your Queen; I want to make your babies!" My dirty minded nymph friends had told me about the whole process of making babies and I honestly couldn't see how anyone could WANT to go through the whole… erm, process. I mean seriously, who would want another person's private parts touching theirs? As I finished my mental rant to myself I looked back through the bushes at the two. I was greeted by two pairs of eyes, one pair pale green and the other dark obsidian, staring at me. _Crap, did I just say my 'mental' rant aloud? _I thought. Oh crud, I'm in deep poo now. Menthe's pale green eyes were narrowed in annoyance; I think she was pissed that I had ruined her perfect opportunity to seduce Hades. I could practically see her hissing at me. Meanwhile, Hades' obsidian eyes were thanking me profusely and his eyes were crinkled with mirth. At what, I was not sure. Since they were already aware of my presence there would be no point in trying to pretend I wasn't here so I stood up briskly and brushed off my dress. Surprisingly, the silky white dress hadn't been soiled yet even though I had been sitting in the bushes. "Why hello Persephone, didn't quite see you there!" He exclaimed trying to stifle a chuckle. He discreetly gave me a thumb up and mouthed 'Thank you'. Menthe cleared her throat arrogantly and, if possible, stuck her assets out even further. "What do you think you're doing, intruding on our private moment and eavesdropping on our private conversation? Respect your elders, nymphling!" She muttered the last part under her breath but I am pretty sure both me and Hades heard her. She had her hands on her hips and was attempting to look down on me. She of course failed; I'm the tallest female on Mount Olympus after all! Hades just rolled her eyes and I had to quickly pretend to cough to try and cover up the fact that I was laughing. "Well Menthe, I do not believe you have the right to talk to LADY Persephone like that. She's my NIECE and daughter of Lord ZEUS and Lady DEMETER. This party is actually being held for her; after all she was just inaugurated as Goddess of flowers and all PLANTS. This means she is in fact the superior of YOU, so you should be respecting her, NYMPH." Hades was smirking at her and Menthe's mouth was opening and closing in the most unflattering manner. I inclined my head towards Hades and slightly bowed it. "If you don't mind, I'll be leaving now. Oh, and Menthe? He really doesn't want you, you know?" With that I briskly walked off feeling rather pleased myself. I had probably saved Hades from a rather unpleasant situation; he owes me one. As I walked back to the main throne room to look for an UNOCCUPIED balcony I heard Hades chortling as I left. I'm guessing by the footsteps I heard that Menthe had probably sped off, too embarrassed to do anything else. Most likely, she was going to find other unfortunate gods or males to try and seduce. Well that's their problem, not mine.

I had finally found a tranquil balcony free from the disturbing noises of the party to stay at. I slid onto the cool marble bench located near the railing and inhaled deeply, savouring the peace. I probably drifted off, because when I next opened my eyes there was another person sitting next to me. By the floating candles scattered around the balcony, I quickly identified the person as none other than Ares, God of War part of the reason why I was never allowed anywhere or allowed any visitors. Mum was always scared he'd rape me or something, not sure why. I was friends with everyone on Olympus, so I had no trouble conversing with Ares. "Hey Ares! Having a break from all that wild partying?" I greeted him cheerfully. He grinned back at me. "Hells yeah! I haven't seen such a lively crowd in forever! WOOT!" I shook my head and smiled, always the party animal. While I was looking away, without me realizing, Ares had slowly inched closer and closer to me until he was practically rubbing shoulders with me. And then he started to lick my ear. I had now deduced that Ares was pretty whacko now and obviously drunk, so I pushed him away. He was drunk, nothing much he could do! The alcohol would probably majorly slow down his actions so I would be able to escape. He lunged forward, grabbing my arms and pulling them above my head so that I wouldn't be able to move. Okay, maybe he wasn't drunk after all. "Ares, what in HADES are you doing? Let go of me!" I shouted, absolutely outraged. Why the hell was he doing this to me? "Not going to do that Koreee." He drawled, licking his lips. I got a whiff of his breath and gagged. It smelt like a sewage system! Had he never been introduced to a TOOTHBRUSH before? Ares started moving forward towards me, his eyes squeezed shut and his lips stuck out to attempt to kiss me. There was NO WAY in Hades that I was going to let those disgusting lips touch mine! NO WAY! I kicked him in that area where it hurts and as he was clutching his groin and bended over in pain I suddenly twisted around him so that I was behind him and caught him in a headlock. Suddenly Hades appeared and glanced at Ares before looking at me in confusion. "Did somebody call for me?" He asked his eyebrows slightly cocked upwards. I mentally face palmed. "Sorry about that Lord Hades. I use your domain's name a lot to… swear and it somehow slipped my mind that it is YOUR name as well. Bad habit." I blushed. He chuckled. "It's okay, I'm used to it. Would you like me to take care of Ares?" I nodded gratefully and stepped away from Ares. He started rapidly breathing in and out, "I… like…. A girl…. That can… fend… *pant* for herself…" He managed to wheeze out before collapsing. "Well I guess you won't have to 'take care' of him now! I didn't choke him THAT hard, I mean c'mon!" I exclaimed to Hades. His eyes were now slightly bulged and then he suddenly collapsed on the ground chortling and laughing like a madman.  
>"Ah, sweet Persephone, I applaud you!" He chortled, wiping tears from his eyes. Then, once he had recomposed himself, he just up and left! <em>Urgh, the male species is crazy! I can't comprehend their actions and they have such fickle minds! <em>I thought to myself. I left an unconscious Ares on the balcony and re-entered the crazy party.

Hades' POV

For the past hour I had been chatting with a nymph called Menthe. She was okay, but a bit too clingy for my liking. And a bit too whorish as well. She suddenly started fanning herself furiously. "Ooh, it's getting a bit stuffy in here isn't it? Let's go out shall we my Loooooord?" She drawled the last word in a supposed to be seductive voice. She dragged me out of the main throne room and onto an isolated balcony. And then she pounced. Clinging onto me like a leech would to its victim and then. She started trying to 'seduce' me, if you could call it seducing. "Hades, TAKE ME NOW!" She shrieked whilst trying to pole dancing around my body. I sighed, I really did not think she was attractive and would never in my right mind want to bed her. I voiced my thoughts but she still didn't get. She kept trying and I finally lost my temper and pushed her off me, yet she STILL didn't get it. Then we were both interrupted by a voice that was ranting about how unhygienic sex was. I peered into the bush and was met with warm hazel eyes. They widened and the owner of them stood up, brushing off imaginary dirt off her dress revealing Persephone. I was internally thanking Persephone; she had just saved me from possibly the most horrible situation ever! I gave her a thumb up and mouthed thank you to her. _Funny how we always seem to bump into each other _I thought. Menthe proceeded to stick out her breasts even further (if that is even possible) and started to try and scold Persephone. "Respect your elders, nymphling!" She muttered under her breath. That set me off. I can't believe she said that to the Goddess in charge of her. Yep, she's an idiot. I cut her off; she was saying some really rude things. The look on her face when I was reprimanding her was hilarious! She looked like a fish, continuously opening and closing her mouth. Once I had finished, an awkward silence settled until Persephone cleared her throat and announced her departure from the balcony. "If you don't mind, I'll be leaving now. Oh, and Menthe? He really doesn't want you, you know?" She briskly turned on her heel and left. I couldn't take it anymore. I doubled over laughing non-stop. This situation just turned hilarious. I wiped a tear away from my eye (that's how hard I was laughing), I would have to go find her and thank her later on. Menthe gave a loud 'Humph!' to try and catch my attention, before turning on her heel, her cheeks stained a deep emerald green (nymphs don't blush red, they blush GREEN!). I did a short victory dance, before realizing that I would probably look like an idiot. I looked to the right and saw Persephone on the balcony next to mine. She sat down on a bench and slowly drifted off to sleep. I watched from the distance and saw Ares creep in after about ten minutes of her entering. He sat down and she woke up and they started chatting and while she was distracted he stealthily slid closer to her. He started to nibble her ears and she looked at him with a disgusted look. I massaged my temples; this wasn't going to be good. Ares would try and do anything to bed the poor person he wanted as a bed buddy (i.e. rape them). Oh no, he did NOT! He had now pushed Persephone up against the wall and was attempting to kiss her. "Ares, what in HADES are you doing? Let go of me!" I felt a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach and I felt strange. I had that feeling that you get when you own something and you don't want to share it with anyone. Yeah, that feeling; POSSESSIVENESS. I HAD to get over to that balcony before something happened. I looked up after finishing off my mental debate and saw a totally different scene. Ares was bent over in obvious pain and Persephone had him in a head lock. Whoa, where did she learn that? She was doing fine, but I wanted to go and make sure she would be DEFINITELY okay. I started walking to the balcony, _Quick Hades! Think of a witty reason for being there!_ I thought. I strolled onto the balcony with my 'cool' face on. "Did somebody call for me?" I looked at her in mock confusion and she blushed and went on to explain why she had said my name whilst apologizing profusely. I chuckled to myself, _she is such a cutie_. I offered my assistance in restraining Ares, but it seemed that he was already 'taken care of'. He collapsed almost immediately after Persephone released him. Good riddance. She looked at me confused and told me how she hadn't choked him THAT hard. Oh, the hilarity of this situation. Ares, God of War getting beaten up by Persephone, Goddess of nature and flowers. "Ah, sweet Persephone, I applaud you!" I chortled to her. I turned briskly on my heel and left a slightly confused Persephone. She was just too cute.

**So, what didya think? Horrendous? Absolutely Perfect? Satisfactory? As always, leave any criticism by REVIEWING (wonderful, isn't it?), it's always very encouraging and helpful.**

**Love**

**Leelaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ~~**


	4. Do I Really? No Way!

**_Hey guys!_  
><strong>

**_Sorry for not uploading sooner, I've had a lot of things to do (namely assignments and practicing for my diploma).  
><em>**

**_It's been what, four months? Ah, I procrastinate too much!  
><em>**

**_ANYWAYS...  
><em>**

**_Without further ado, I present to you (teehee, unintentional rhyme!) CHAPTER FOUR  
><em>**

**_~Leela~  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>KorePersephone's POV:  
><strong>

I woke up the day after yet another party with yet another pounding headache. Last night had been ANOTHER repeat of the 'Ares ordeal' as I had dubbed it. The stupid idiot had tried to make another move on me. This has to be at least the twentieth or maybe thirtieth time he has tried to get into my pants. Naturally I was exhausted after getting Ares to back off, so of course I did what any other normal Olympian God or Goddess would do: drink. Of course I didn't drink just any old wine, I drank Dionysus' special divine madness wine or as he named it "Jibbly Juice". Yeah, don't ask why. I slowly dragged myself from my bed and peered into the mirror that was placed in the corner of my room. I looked shocking. My hair was knotted up and tangled, my skin was all sticky (from wine I presume) and my once beautiful sky blue dress was crinkled and had random pinkish purple splotches scattered everywhere. I sighed and started cleaning up. I summoned a bath tub and started removing my clothes while the water was filling up the tub. I slowly dipped my foot into the water to check if it was the right temperature and after it was of an acceptable temperature, the rest of my body followed and I began scrubbing and washing.

After finishing my bath, I slowly stepped out of the tub. As I reached for my robe, the door burst open revealing my mother and a very large group of immortals. I stood frozen for a second before screaming and flinging my robe onto myself. "MUM! What in HADES do you think you're doing?" I glared at her totally infuriated. I could feel my face turn completely golden (because immortals have golden ichor, not blood) and I turned my best death glare on my mother. There was a shuffling coming from the back of the group and Hades stepped forward. Oh gods. "Hello again, little flower. Fancy seeing you here…" He drawled, winking seductively at me. Or at least I THINK he was trying to be seductive… Ichor rushed to my face and quickly spread down my neck, arms and the rest of my body. In an attempt to ignore the uncomfortableness of Hades' comment, I glared at the rest of the group of males that had been with my mother and bellowed "GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF MY ROOM YOU PERVERTED IDIOTS!" The Gods that had been previously ogling my body and practically undressing me with their overimaginative minds quickly snapped out of their lust induced trance, glanced at my hopefully outraged and murderous facial expression and dashed out of my room as if they had been going for gold at the Olympic games that were held in Olympus every year. That is of course with the exception of Hades who simply loitered out of my room like he owned the place and even had the audacity to blow a kiss in parting! _Swoon. _Wait. Hold on. _SWOON_?! "_I must be going crazy... I mean come on; I'm mentally swooning!" _My inner voice chastised. I shook myself and turned to glare at mother, crossing my arms over my chest in the process. I noisily cleared my throat and narrowed my eyes at mother. She in turn put on her "_I didn't do anything wrong! I'm SOOO innocent!" _look. She skipped over to me and reached up to pinch my cheeks and cooed "Aw were you embarrassed my little pumpkin? You're still a little itty bitty baby, there's nothing to be embarrassed about!" I scoffed and pulled my cheeks away from her pincer like pinch. I'd like to see her try to not be utterly humiliated when fifty or so gods see her in her birthday suit! "Mum, you DO know you're absolutely crazy, right?" I sighed, dragging my fingers through my hair (a hard habit to rid myself of). Mum stared at me in a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about sort of way. "Um, Kore dear? You DO know that immortals can't go crazy, right?" I just rubbed my temples and sighed, exasperated. "Mum, in case you didn't know, that was my attempt at sarcasm. Obviously my attempt fell on unappreciative ears." She just muttered an 'Oh' and nodded her head pretending she understood as she left my room. Ah finally, quiet and privacy…

**Hades' POV: **

_**3 Days Before – the 24**__**th**__** of July**_

I had been relaxing after a rather filling breakfast on my favourite divan when it had arrived. My chance to win her heart; and by her, I of course mean that absolutely DEVINE goddess that goes by the name Persephone. Cue girly sigh. My chance to meet (yet again) with Persephone came in the form of an invitation carried by Hermes. He had knocked on my door and burst in full of drunken foolishness, but he probably was like that all the time anyway. Hermes had giddily told me that he had also been invited by Demeter to her house, but for reasons unbeknownst to him. I had to call him back to hand me my invitation, as he had giddily skipped out of the room like a giggly schoolgirl and forgetting to deliver my invitation while he was at it. I opened the carefully tied up scroll and read the contents. The invitation said:

_**Dear: **__**Hades, Lord of the Underworld and Ruler of the Un-dead,**_

_**You have been cordially invited to the party of: **_

_**Lady Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest**_

_**on the **__**27**__**th**__** of July**__** to **__**[privately] celebrate the ascension to immortality of the goddess**_

_**Lady Persephone, Goddess of Flowers and Life. **_

_**Time: **__**Noon**_

_**Address: **__**The cottage in the field, Enna**_

_**RSVP BY: **__**24**__**th **__**of July**_

_**-Demeter**_

_**P.S. Gate crashers will NOT be tolerated**_

From the looks of it, Demeter had filled out a standard invitation template, apart from of course the post-script that she had messily scrawled at the bottom of the invite. I checked the calendar on the wall; today was the twenty-fourth! I roared in outrage and quickly sped off to compose a letter to Demeter to inform her I was coming.

This was one event I could not miss out on.

_**The 27**__**th**__** of July**_

The day had finally arrived! I quickly dressed myself in my best peplos and sped to the dock at which Charon, my ever faithful boatman, was waiting at. Jumping into the boat, I urged Charon onwards to the entrance of the underworld so that I could make my way to the surface and teleport to Demeter's cottage. You see, my kingdom prides itself on its tight security. We have a strict 'no teleporting in the Underworld' rule which is reinforced by Hecate's various curses and traps. Let's just say that if you are crazy enough to try and teleport in the Underworld, you'll be facing a fate worse than condemnation to Tartarus for eternity. And that's just putting it mildly. A small beam of light appeared and gradually grew in size as we drew closer to the entrance of the underworld. I was shivering in anticipation as I practically leapt out of the boat after paying Charon his fee. I took a deep breath before concentrating my energy into teleporting into Enna. When I arrived I took a moment to admire the beauty of Demeter's residence. The gentle summer breeze was gently caressing my face and the warmth of the sun shone brightly on my face. I didn't require any protection from the sun now as I had gradually built up my resistance to its rays over the past years (I'm slightly tanned now!). Bright flowers surrounded me and off to my right I saw a field of wheat and other stuff that I couldn't identify. Glancing around, I tried to look for any sign of Demeter or, if I was lucky, Persephone. All I could see were endless fields of flowers stretching out as far as the eye could see. Desperately trying to find at least some sign of the cottage, I continued to vigorously scan the landscape for perhaps a tiny dot on the distance that would probably be the cottage. I almost collapsed in relief when I finally spotted the small square on the horizon that was Demeter's house. After hastily teleporting to her house, I rushed to the door hoping that I wasn't late. After all, it was already midday – chosen time of meeting. Bursting through the door, I was greeted by a crowd of shifty looking gods. In the middle of all these men was the hostess, Demeter. "Hello there! Glad you could make it on time brother!" She waved cheerily at me. "Well come on, don't be shy! Come sit next to me!" She beamed at me with what seemed to be genuine joviality and patted the seat next to her. I manoeuvred through the crowd of jealous gods, their burning glares boring into the back of my head. As I seated myself onto the couch, I got a chance to look around at the rest of the people at this so called 'ascension to immortality party' and decided to sort out the guys from the girls. _Guy, guy, guy, oh my god a woman! Oh wait that's just Eros. Guy, guy, guy…. _

After thoroughly scanning the room for any signs of female life forms, I had to admit that this party consisted of only males. And very hot blooded males too. You see, I had been so kindly gifted with the talent to read minds and I couldn't help but stumble across a lot of very dirty, albeit hilarious, thoughts. I came across one young god who was practically boring holes into a certain door which had a sign that read "_Persephone's Room – KEEP OUT!" _ This young man was having thoughts such as _I bet she's naked in there… _followed by, if possible, a mental drool. Yeah, just a continuous _droooooooooool…. _

I can't believe I am even remotely related to these idiots.

Demeter called my name, bringing me back into the conversation she was having, or attempting to have, with me about… gardening. Yuck. "So Demeter, when are we going to actually see the ever so honoured goddess that this party is actually for?" I butted in casually; just as she was just about start ranting about harmful pesticides. She blinked at me for a couple of minutes before regaining her composure. "Oh, you mean KORE, right?" I discreetly rolled my eyes at her. _'How pathetic,' _I thought, _'She still is unable to accept her daughter's given name. It is ever so enjoyable to annoy her; maybe I'll just continuously address Kore as Persephone. Just to get onto her DARLING mother's nerves.' _I chuckled silently to myself, ready to put my 'plan' into action. "Yes, sister dear. I was talking about dear little PERSEPHONE." I stressed her name. Demeter narrowed her eyes at me suspiciously and answered me snidely. "She's still asleep; she came in pretty late last night. Actually, why don't we all go wake her up now all together?" She brightened up immensely at the last part, addressing it not only to myself but to the rest of the guests that were crammed into the small living room. They cheered mightily like true brutish men generally do and started marching the short distance to Persephone's room, humming a merry marching song as if they were off to conquer a beautiful land and rob it of its treasures. Actually, they might be seeking to do so and not figuratively as I first thought. Oh dear. Let's just hope Persephone wasn't in the state of undress that that insolent man was hoping. I shoved a barged through the blokes that were obstructing my otherwise clear path to Persephone's room.

And Hades breaks the world record for the ten metre dash. Thank you for that gold medal.

I was now right behind Demeter. Her hand was outstretched, reaching for the knob of the door when suddenly she swung around and in the process scaring the living daylights out of me. "Everyone! Be quiet please!" She attempted to bring order to the overly excited men that were waiting to see a glimpse of Persephone. "SHUT UP!" Vines leapt out of the ground, wrapping themselves onto the legs of those unfortunate enough to be near them and squeezed them. The room fell into silence, apart from the occasional loud breathing of someone just released of the vines. Demeter cleared her throat before continuing. "I know how EAGER you boys are to see my darling KORE, but please. Don't crowd around me otherwise I'll make sure you NEVER, EVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN! That's all." She enunciated, glaring at the crowd of gods. Everyone cowered in fear and took a couple of steps back.

Cowards.

Demeter sniffed primly and turned on her heel. As soon as her back was turned, the rest of the gods scrambled to the door in hopes of reaching Persephone first. Dumbasses. I of course knew it was futile, so I took my time. As I drew near to the door, Demeter flung it open revealing a sight that I most definitely didn't mind seeing. Persephone was standing in all her naked glory, beads of water dripping off of her body. She had an ethereal golden glow, particularly concentrated on her cheeks, and she looked all in all radiant.

Wait a minute, what?

Persephone is naked. The door is open. There are a bunch of horny guys ogling her. SHE'S NAKED! OH MY GOD SHE'S ACTUALLY NAKED! Looking good too, I must say. I snapped out of my trance when I heard someone shout my name. "MUM! What in HADES do you think you're doing?"

Oh, it's Persephone. Here's my chance to shine!

I strolled through putting on my "confident, hot guy" expression on. The crowd of gods parted and made way a clear path to Persephone's room for me, although their tongues were still hanging out and their eyes were still glazed over. Hmm.

"Hello again, little flower. Fancy seeing you here…"

I was propped up against the tree trunk, enjoying the playful summer breeze. In the background, the faint chattering and the odd giggle from the 'main party' could be heard. It was now afternoon and all the guests were gathered in Demeter's garden. As expected, all the male gods had gravitated to Persephone and had formed a huddle around her. I glanced over at her and oh what a sight she was to behold. Her head was flung back and she was laughing, the sound was like beautiful chimes to my ears. Apollo grazed her arm and I heard myself growl. Whoa, where did that come from? I tore my eyes away from her and sighed. Something was going on inside of me, I felt like I was going under some sort of change. Before the events of Persephone's induction party I was perfectly normal, cold and indifferent. Now something had changed. Every time I saw Persephone my heart started going crazy and if I saw anyone make a move on her I would see red. I couldn't possibly be in LOVE could I? I was startled out of my reverie by an object landing in my lap with a distinct 'plunk' sound. After inspecting it, I could safely say that it was a diary. But whose? Taking a deep breath I opened the diary and was met with pretty cursive writing that wrote out "_This is the diary of Persephone (I refuse to be called Kore!). Read on if you dare…. _

Well this is going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OoooOOOooH! Cliffhanger! <strong>_

_**Terrible, bad, okay, good or life-changeingly excellent? Leave a review (you know I love them). Constructive criticism is always helpful :)  
><strong>_

_**OOH! AND SUBSCRIBE!  
><strong>_

_**New chapter up soon (fingers crossed)  
><strong>_

_**Much Love  
><strong>_

_**Leela  
><strong>_


	5. Of Diaries and Sunburn

**Hey guys! I'm so awfully sorry for my exceptionally long absence from the writing world! I'm not going to bother with pathetic excuses or trying to justify myself because I know that the reason for this delay was because of my utter laziness. And the fact that I was on holiday for a month without any steady access to a laptop. Oh look, I'm feebly trying to justify myself again. Once again, I'M SO SORRY. I will try to go for more frequent updates (this might not end so well). This chapter is more of a filler, nothing momentous. And it's pretty short (in comparison to the rest of my chapters). Not one of my best pieces of work, but I guess that's what I get for just writing it in one go. ANYWAY, without further ado, I PRESENT TO YOU CHAPTER FIVE (finally). **

**Chapter Five**

_**Hades **_

The wind started howling in the treetops as I turned the page and beheld the first page to Persephone's diary. Her loopy scrawl decorated the page like a beautiful artwork proclaiming "_This is the personal diary of Lady Persephone, Goddess of Awesome." _I openly chuckled at this, something that had previously been unheard of that was becoming a frequent occurrence. '_Please, we all know that there is only one deity of awesome, which would be ME,' _I thought to myself chuckling. I turned the page and was assaulted by vivid and bright colours decorating the page. I rubbed my eyes and blinked a couple of times to clear my eyes. '_It's now or never', _I thought before I immersed myself in the story of Persephone's life.

_Dear Diary, _

_Mother has given me this diary for my eighteenth birthday saying that it is for, and I quote, 'you to write down all your thoughts and feelings'. Please, I know she's just going to attempt to read it every time I write in it in the hopes of uncovering whether I have any 'love interests' or something silly like that. And __that__ is why I am going to hide my diary in the floorboard under my bed. _

_Anyway, today I met a rather interesting character while I was in The Glade. You would never guess! I met my dear Uncle Hades, God of the Underworld etc. You know that really scary and depressing looking guy? I hope my dry wit and oh so brilliant sarcasm has not been lost on you diary. _

_I don't think I can refer to him like that now though. When I met him in The Glade today he was completely sunburnt and quite resembled a tomato! Can you imagine that, the high and mighty Lord Hades, red all over like a ripe tomato? The fact that he had green anti-sunburn paste on his face just added to the hilarity. It was absolutely hilarious; I wish I could have had a picture of that! He was so shocked and embarrassed, acting all flustered like a little girl! I must say though, he does have flair. Come on, he MADE a chasm in the ground, left for his kingdom through it and then closed up the hole leaving no evidence of his presence there! Freaking hell! He didn't look too bad either which was quite surprising. You would expect the Lord of the Underworld to look all sickly and weathered like a decrepit old man or something. But no, he defies convention and turns out to be the hottest looking piece of eye candy I have ever seen. His body was perfectly toned, but not too toned that he resembled a big rock. Cough cough, Ares. Oh and that jaw line! So perfect and strong… drool… _

_He is slightly self-obsessed though; when I happened upon him he was in utter despair because his "beautiful face" had been burned. His words, not mine. Come on, man up! It's just a bit of sunburn! I'm a bit embarrassed about our meeting though because I mistook him for a mortal. Imagine my humiliation when he revealed that he was Lord Hades, one of the 'Big Three'! I don't think I would be able to face the almost certain mockery that would be awaiting me. But I really want to see him again; he's just so handsome… Ugh, restrain yourself woman! He'd probably just dismiss you as a silly little girl like he did today… Oh well, it's not like I'm ever going to see him again anyway, for a couple of years at the least. He has no business with me, what with him being a god of the dead and me being an earth goddess. Hopefully by the time I next meet him, he'll have forgotten about my somewhat embarrassing slip up. _

_-Persephone (I refuse to be called Kore anymore!) _

I was chuckling as I read her diary entry; sweet little "Kore" has the hots for me! How flattering. Yes, I remember that day clearly… She was quite flustered now that I think of it. No wonder. This diary was just about the best thing I've ever come across, it's so juicy! And I'm only on the first diary entry! I settled down to skim the rest of the entries for further references to myself. This was turning out to be quite the enjoyable afternoon…

**Once again, I'm so sorry for the infrequent updates. The fact that people still subscribe and story alert this even though I am clearly underserving makes me all teary eyed. And so do reviews. Wink wink. **

**Tell me whether you liked it, hated it or if it was just… okay. Also, if any of you have any requests for the story (such as any ideas for the plot), I'm open to any suggestions. **

**Once again, I'M SORRY! **

**Love you guys, **

**Leela **


	6. Of Realization and Consequences

**I think I deserve a pat on the back or something; I've managed to upload in the time frame of like a month! This is a massive achievement for me; just want you guys to know that I could only achieve it because of you guys. Thank you for all the support!**

**Now, in regards to plot suggestion and reviews…**

**MykkLaw****- Nice Disney reference there. Who doesn't love a few references to Disney once in a while eh? ;) Oh and thank you. Glad you liked my flashback that was not quite a flashback.**

**pearlsofwisdom****- I will include that in, it was always my intention that they should get kids. What better story than of one where scary, intimidating Hades is playing around with his adorable kids?**

**madame thome****: Glad you like the entry, that is kinda how I write in my diary *blush* Ooh, and thank you for always consistently reviewing my chapters!**

**Chelsealolz3****- And I present to you the latest update. Fanfare.**

**Flutterby Rose****- Thank you, I'll take you up on that offer of cookies ;) Anyways, thank you so much!**

**And now, without further ado, I present to you CHAPTER 6!**

**Chapter 6**

The sun was setting signalling the end of yet another day and heralding the beginning of the night. A lone figure was hunched in deep concentration underneath a large tree in the midst of a resplendent garden. Clutched in his large hands was a book, a very small one at that in comparison to his hands. This was Lord Hades, the magnificent Lord of the Underworld. From his post underneath the tree, Hades had not yet moved. In fact, it had been close to five or six hours since he had first sat down in his place underneath the tree. A peaceful atmosphere surrounded him as he flipped through the pages of his small book which in all actuality was in fact the diary of a certain young nature goddess, Lady Persephone. But alas, it was not to last for his peaceful musings and deep contemplation was to be disrupted by the raging fury of the diary's rightful owner, a certain Lady Persephone.

_**Hades**_

I had been flipping through little Persephone's diary for about two hours by now, absorbing all the little titbits of information about her life. After her first entry into her diary there were no further mentions of myself, although that was to be expected. It's not like I see her every day after all. There were some rather interesting entries about how she had a crush on so and so or she really hated Ares and so and so, but nothing of substantial worth. I did develop the overwhelming urge to bash Ares though, that sick little idiot. It started to get interesting however when I got up to the diary entry about her induction into the Gods because I, of course, was there.

_Dear Diary, _

_I guess I should introduce myself. I am now the latest addition to the immortals, Lady Persephone goddess of flowers and all plants. Cue fanfare. Exciting, I know! I've only just woken up, last night's after party was hectic! Everyone was drunk, and I mean everyone. Even mother was drunk! In fact everyone was so drunk the party practically just turned into an orgy, everyone was just going after each other. Shudder, I just want to put that picture of Father and that nymph together out of my head. Seeing a parent fooling around is just downright disturbing. _

_I had a hectic time last night; the only thing that marred my otherwise perfect evening was that ass of a god Ares. I had merely fallen asleep for a couple of minutes before I wake up and notice he's right next to me. Stalker cough cough. I held him in relatively okay regard before that night, but now all my respect for him has just disappeared. It might have something to do with the fact that he tried to kiss me even though it was obvious that I did not want him. So of course I head locked him. Hades appeared suddenly on the scene because I kind of accidentally used his name as a… swear. Oh, that reminds me! I found dear old Hades in a rather compromising predicament. Poor thing, he had a rather promiscuous nymph on his hands making advances on him even though it was clear he did not want anything to do with her. Her high pitched whining did nothing to assist her attempts in seducing Hades; in fact I think they turned him off even more. The sounds she was producing could be likened to that of a dog, and you know what that would make her. A biatch. It was very amusing to watch the exchange going on between the two; Hades was trying to hold her at least an arm length away but this insolent nymph seemed to have an immense amount of power to be able to overpower a fully grown god since she was able to successfully hang onto Hades. Might I commend her on her pole dancing skills? It must not be easy to practically pole dance on a living, moving person, and one that doesn't want you on him as well. Job well done. She should get a medal for perseverance or something. Or maybe just her plain annoying factor. _

_I don't know why I'm saying such mean things about her, I'm generally a nice person and don't bitch about other people. Oh my Hades, I just used the B-Word! This, dear diary, is a sure sign that something is happening to me. Oh dear Zeus, I hope I'm not being possessed or something by that wicked Nemesis girl! She's a cruel one, that one. Nah, God/Goddesses can't possess other immortals. Come on, do you think the world would be even normal if we could? It's just in the rules of nature! _

_Now, let's try and figure out the root of the problem shall we? Well, I don't think it's because I hate S words. I can generally tolerate them; half of the population of Olympus are S-words. Plus, I've seen plenty of the gods that I know associate and partake in certain physical activities with S-words and I don't seem to have a problem. It doesn't have anything to do with the fact that… Hades was part of the situation? No, bad girl. Highly unlikely. Don't even think of it. You can't possibly have a… crush on him can you? That's just wrong! He's your UNCLE, and your OLDEST uncle at that! But he's so damn sexy, and dayum that chest! So perfectly chiselled, DROOL. Okay, I give up. So I have a kind of crush on Hades. So what? There I've said it. I fancy Hades. It's not my fault he's is a damn fine looking piece of an immortal. The years have been kind to him, it helps that he was born practically perfect looking. Ah, that jaw line. Someone help me, I think I'm going to faint from all these images flashing through my mind, some not quite entirely appropriate. _

_I better stop before I pass out from over using my over imaginative mind. _

_I LIKE HADES. HE'S HOT. _

_-Persephone_

My brow was clearly furrowed. This chick likes me? Hell yeah! Before I could continue on my celebrations over the fact that I might finally have something going on in my love life, a shadow fell over me. I peeked up and gulped. An absolutely infuriated, but oh so radiant, Persephone was looming over me, pure rage written all over her face. Her hands were on her hips and she was glaring at me with such immense force I could have possibly withered and died right there.

"What the hell are you doing reading my diary?!"

**Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! **

**Tell me if you liked it, hated it, didn't really care, any feedback is welcome **

**I will try to update ASAP **

**Love ya, **

**Leela **


	7. In Pursuit of the Truth

**Dearest readers of mine, **

**I've got another chapter up! Whoop-dee-doo! Nothing substantial to say as of yet apart from THANK YOU again. You guys are awesome! **

**Chapter 7**

_**Hades**_

She towered over me in my presently prone state with her hands on her hips. "Well?" She said, "Explain! This instant!" Her eyes blazed with dangerous fury and I unwillingly cowered against the tree trunk. Hell, I think I might have even wet myself, she was that terrifying! My mouth had forgotten how to function and I was left looking like a stupid fish with my mouth continuously opening and closing. I couldn't even come up with a good comeback, oh dear gods. The day has finally come; I, Hades, have failed to come up with a witty comeback! Oh the horror! I tried to slowly inch away from her but she simply dragged me back to the tree.

Who would have thought that the seemingly sweet and docile Persephone would have such violent tendencies?

"Spit it out now!" She growled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why were you reading my diary? What did you read? And GIVE IT BACK!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I was just reading this very good book until you came along and interrupted me!"

"Then why aren't you giving it to me? If it's such a good book, I will very much like to read it too!"

I sighed. There was no way to escape. I could run away with the book, which would be a very obvious indicator that I was indeed guilty, or I could just show her the diary but then again my misdeed would come to light. Well, if I was going to come clean I might as well have fun, right? I did the only thing any logical and sane person would do; run away giggling hysterically.

It was exhilarating running through the fields with Persephone chasing after me. I know it's normally the chicks that are supposed to be chased but hey, it's fun! Hold up a second, did I just say _field_? I was startled out of my ingenious revelation when I was knocked over by something. I blinked a couple of times trying to get rid of the flying stars that I could see. That's right, Persephone has some control over plants and the like which are normally found in fields. Great job Hades… Next thing I knew, Persephone was once again looming over me. _Gee, she sure must love 'being on top'. Oh Gaia, you dirty, decrepit old man Hades! Bad boy! _I reprimanded myself. She snatched her diary from my hands rather viciously and opened it to the page that I had holding open. It was quite amusing watching her expression change from one of triumph to one of utter horror and humiliation. She gaped at me for a second. "Please tell me you didn't read this bit… "She whispered in a barely audible voice. Her eyes fluttered close and she gulped while massaging her temples. Time just stopped for me then and there. She looked so adorable when she was stressed out! I stared at her in awe until I realized that my mouth was hanging open rather unattractively at which I shut it. Thank goodness Persephone was still trying to recompose herself because by Zeus, imagine if she had seen me in my state of unattractiveness! The sheer horror of it is incomprehensible!

Ever so slowly Persephone opened her eyes and schooled her facial expression into one of blank and forced politeness. "I apologize, Lord Hades, for what you must have read in my diary. I assure you, it is nothing but a passing fancy. Please don't let it bother you. In fact, why don't we just forget about this whole thing yeah? I promise that I won't bother you in the future with my silly, nonsensical and childish feelings and wishes." Her voice gradually lost its coldness towards the end and had slowly dwindled down to a sad murmur. I raised my eyebrows; this wasn't the fiery tempered Persephone that I knew. Time to amend this with a well-aimed, witty remark. "Well, if that's your way of saying you think I'm hot and you like what you see then thank you. I guess I have to now profess my love to you now, although in a much better manner. Watch and learn little one." I cleared my throat before straightening my posture and holding my head high in a self-righteous and overly obnoxious way. "Oh dear flower, you're as hot as the fires I use in Tartarus. I reckon we'd have a lot of fun together what with you favouring being on top, if you know what I mean. It's alright, I don't mind compromising. Will you be mine?" I finished off my mini confession with a saucy wink at her and a mock bow. Persephone just stared at me, her mouth wide open. She shook herself and then continued to repeatedly pinch herself and muttering to herself something along the lines of "This is another fantasy isn't it". Needless to say, it was slightly disconcerting. I interrupted her train of thought, "Well? Yes or no? Because I really don't want to have to continue running from Menthe for the rest of my existence and if I were to have a… lover I think she might lay off a bit. Help me please?" I looked deep into her eyes and arranged my eyes into the best puppy dog expression that I could manage. She narrowed her eyes slightly before sticking her hand out to me.

"I'm in."

Wait what? I wasn't asking for a business deal or anything!

o.O.o

From a nearby bush, three figures were huddled together spying on the entire exchange. "Oi, I think he's professing his love to her now! Shush you two!" A stunningly beautiful blonde nudged the two people beside her. The matronly woman next to her slapped her forehead in frustration when she heard what Hades was saying and commented, "Trust my brother to turn a confession of love into something akin to a favour. No wonder he has a practically non-existent love life!" A heart-stoppingly handsome young man dryly chuckled at her. "And yours is any better? Can someone please tell me why I am trying to set up my best friend with my grandfather's brother? It's kind of weird…" Aphrodite, as you should have been able to guess, smacked her son's head and shushed him.

Grumbling about how fickle the fairer sex was he returned to his previous position only to practically tear his hair out at the scene unfolding before him. "You're joking right?" He whisper shouted. "He made it sound like he only wanted her so that he could protect himself from the sexual advances of this Menthe chick! I go to all this trouble to strategically drop that diary into his lap and this is what I get?! NOW SHE ACTUALLY THINKS THIS IS JUST A FAVOUR FOR HIM! YOU IDIOTS!" By the end of his tirade, Eros was shouting. This caused the couple in question to look over at their little hideout with narrowed eyes before they slowly started to advance towards them. Demeter shot a panicked look at her two companions before mouthing a hasty "retreat" and teleporting back to the safety of her cottage where she could evade discovery. Aphrodite and Eros soon followed suit, to different locations of course, leaving Hades and Persephone alone to ambush an empty hideout. Persephone, upon discovering the scene, shook her head in confusion.

"So, my place tomorrow night?"

**Eeh! I cannot wait to write the whole date scene between these two! And the mystery of who dropped the diary into Hades' lap in the first place is REVEALED! But now, an even greater mystery… Why on Earth are Eros, Aphrodite and Demeter conspiring to get our dearest Hades and Persephone to hook up together? Ooooooh… MYSTERY!**

**Don't forget to review and preferably subscribe/Story Alert and favourite too. Until we meet again…**

**Love you all. Mwah**

**Leela**


	8. The Planning Process

**Hello there! **

**I'm still alive! Yes, I know I have been absent for a ridiculous amount of time (and I'm sure a lot of you may be pretty annoyed at me too) but in my defence I HAD A COMPLETELY FEASIBLE REASON. As I always do of course. So, the situation this time was a whole bunch of assessments, most notably an in class English essay, that I had to prepare for which took up nearly like half the term. But since I'm on holiday now and have a little bit of time to kill I figured I should try to appease everyone with a fresh new chapter. You may be happy to hear that this chapter is currently standing at about 1500 words. I know, I'm proud as well. Rambling I shall stop. Sorry, I'm re watching Star Wars and as a result keep trying to emulate the speech patterns of Yoda. Because, Wisdom, Yoda has.**

**Chapter 8**

_**Previously…**_

Demeter shot a panicked look at her two companions before mouthing a hasty "retreat" and teleporting back to the safety of her cottage where she could evade discovery. Aphrodite and Eros soon followed suit, to different locations of course, leaving Hades and Persephone alone to ambush an empty hideout. Persephone, upon discovering the scene, shook her head in confusion.

"So, my place tomorrow night?"

_**Persephone**_

Hades stared at me for a while uncomprehendingly before he stuttered an answer. He looked like a fish out of water; his mouth was doing that whole opening and closing thing. It was quite amusing to see the almighty Lord Hades, Ruler of the Underworld, shocked speechless. Hey, maybe I should do this more often. "Seph," he started. I raised an eyebrow at the nickname, not that he noticed of course. "Do you really think it's a good idea for me to go to your house for a date, regardless of whether it is a charade or not? I mean, you've got to take Demeter into consideration. She could completely overreact to this and take it out of perspective." His facial features contorted to one of discomfort and slight awkwardness and he shuddered with what I was guessing were the various scenarios of the gruesome ends he would meet if mother ever discovered I was fraternising with him. He shuffled awkwardly shifting his weight between each leg as he waited awkwardly for an answer. I really think Hades should get a brand new title, like 'God of Awkward' or "Grand Destroyer of Social Situations', it would really suit him. I started to chuckle a bit at the mere ridiculousness of the idea until I realized Hades was staring at me weirdly with an apprehensive look like he was expecting me to combust in flames or turn into a freaking dragon or something. Flushing considerably, I cleared my throat in an attempt to alleviate the awkwardness. _I guess it is pretty stupid to have a 'date' at my place. Like how completely unromantic could it get?! I can just imagine mother looming over us as we ate or something. _I shuddered at the prospect of mother being a constant presence on our 'date'; I simply could not allow that to happen. I smirked evilly at Hades and he visibly gulped. "I've got an idea; why don't you surprise me huh? Take me somewhere anywhere you want, somewhere _romantic. _Pick me up at midnight tonight; just knock on my window and I'll sneak out. Mother should be asleep by then. I'll see you then." I blew him a kiss as I walked away from him, his shocked expression ingrained in my mind. I chuckled, tonight would be one very interesting night.

_**Hades**_

Wait, what? Did she just say that I had to organise our date? Ah! Freak out! What am I supposed to do, I've never been on a date before in the whole of my nine hundred and seven years! Sad, I know. I really need to get out more often don't I… You would have thought that living for over nine hundred years would entitle me to knowing nearly everything and being incredibly wise in the arts of seduction and romance, what with the incredibly fine looking body that I so happen to possess. But no, I just so happen to have to be a stuttering, decrepit old man with no experience whatsoever. Hell, I haven't even slept with anyone before! I groaned to myself, _I can't believe I've never gotten laid before. Me, the smexiest beast in all existence! _Teleporting to the entrance to the Underworld it was only a matter of minutes before I was back within the confines and safety of my palace, left with the daunting thought of planning a date.

My concentration was broken when the disgustingly clingy Menthe sauntered into the throne room in which I was currently occupying. You remember her don't you, that dreadfully forward nymph that was attempting to rape me, not that she could have of course. Ahem hem. I grimaced and tried to press myself against my throne, not that it did much; I was the only person in the room after all excluding Menthe. "Oh Hades!" She squealed in an irritably high voice as she strode purposefully towards me. _Uh oh. _I cowered in my throne wishing that I had the ability to be completely unattractive towards certain nymphs who were called Menthe that tried to procreate with me. She pushed down my legs that had previously been curled up against my _ever so masculine and well chiselled _chest and planted herself in my lap. _Ugh, get off! Before you fart on me or something! _Menthe batted her eyes at me, although it was rather unflattering, and petulantly pouted at me. "Sweetie pie, you never spend any time with me! We never go on any romantic dates or anything, no walks in the Elysium Fields, NOTHING! Babe, if you don't start spending time with me we might just have to break up!" At this she carefully arranged her facial features to a look of despair and shock. Please, as if I would ever subject myself to a romantic— wait, did she say romantic date? Ooh, maybe she can give me some inspiration on what to do with Persephone! I straightened up in my seat. "Oh, I'm sorry Menthe. What do you want to do... babe?" I grimaced as I forced that dreaded endearment past my lips, despising the bitter aftertaste it left. It isn't like I have anything against the endearment itself, especially if used for Persephone *sigh*. No, it's the thought of having to call someone as utterly dreadful as Menthe _babe._

Shudder.

Said nymph flushed with pleasure that I was 'accepting' her proposition of a romantic date together and from the ideal of being an item with such a sexy beast like me. She launched into an extremely detailed account of all the things she wanted to do. "Well, the date has to be at midnight. Everyone knows that midnight dates are utterly romantic because of all that mystery surrounding everything and stuff like that." She pompously declared. I internally cheered. This was just going to be so easy. "So, you'll come in through my window at midnight dressed _very handsomely _with a bouquet of beautiful red roses to present to me, because y'know red roses are _romantic. _Then you'll whisk me away from my room in a magnificent chariot drawn by some beautiful white Pegasi. Ooh and the chariot will be filled with more flowers!" She adopted a dreamy look and I scoffed quietly. If only she knew that this date isn't for her. "Then we'll have a romantic chariot ride in the air and you'll wrap your arms around me to warm me. Ooh that would be so romantic!" By this point I could practically see love hearts floating around her as she daydreamed on. "You'll take me back to the Underworld and we'll have a romantic stroll through the Elysium Fields where you'll be side hugging me for the whole time! And then, we can have a rest and eat a small little picnic and you'll feed me food with doting adoration. Then you're going to present me with a beautiful ruby necklace and matching earrings and whisper in my ear that there is also a matching ring as well if I'd like it. Then I'll tackle you to the ground and start kissing you passionately to show you how much I love you and then you'll start to undress me and…" I silenced her before she could continue on and detail each and every detail on how I was supposed to _please _her. Obviously this was turning into some sort of erotic fantasy for her or something. Shudder. This day just seems to be abundant in shudders, does it not? Menthe had supplied enough information for me now. I stood up abruptly causing her to tumble to the floor. "Erm, babe. I'm going to start organising some things for our… date." From her position on the floor, Menthe was uncomfortably close to my… crotch. Starting from my ankles, her fingers slowly started advancing towards my temple of manliness. _Not good. _"You know," she purred, "we could always just kick our date off early and just skip all that romantic stuff and dive straight into some… other activities eh?" The sexual innuendo was not lost on me and by this point I was thoroughly disturbed. When she started to try and pull away my clothes, namely the fabric covering my boy things, I just couldn't take it anymore.

"OUT! NOW!"

She stormed out furiously, humiliated and embarrassed; I don't think I have ever felt such immense satisfaction before in my life! Sighing with relief I settled back into my throne, calling one of my numerous servants forth to take my list of tasks. D

"Now, I'll need to send an envoy or perhaps a letter to good old Poseidon detailing my need of four Pegasi…"

**So, what did you all think? I was a bit unsure as to what the plural of Pegasus was; in fact I was so unsure that I was moved to consult GOOGLE and YAHOO ANSWERS. The shock is unbearable, someone save me! I'm having a heart attack! So, if any of you so happen to know PLEASE ENLIGHTEN ME. I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW. You know what else I'd like to know? What you all think about this chapter, yeah THAT'S what I'd definitely like to know. You can tell me your thoughts about this chapter in any way that you'd like, be as imaginative as you'd like! In fact, I will include what I believe to be the most creative review I receive for this chapter in the Author's Note at the beginning of the chapter. Yay, this is going to be such fun!**

**Much love, **

**Leela**

_**May the force be with you…**_


	9. Midnight Mischief

**Sup! **

**Yet again, I have taken quite a while in putting this chapter up. I know, you must all feel really disappointed with me, all the shame and disappointment is crushing me slowly, tearing my heart to pieces (well, not literally and to that extent but oh wells). I know I've used laziness on numerous occasions as an excuse for my disappointing lack of frequent updates, but it really is the sad truth. I have progressively just spiralled into a cycle of extreme laziness and have been too lazy to do several things, such as leaving my house during the holidays and weekends, being bothered to find work experience, practice piano, the list really just goes on quite extensively. I shudder to think of what I will be like if I ever end up living by myself. Hell, I probably won't even get out of bed. **

**Anyways, I digress. What I really just wanted to get across was my hopefully sincere apology for being so lax about updating this story. I resolve to update at least once a week, although I have no idea how long that will end up lasting. Sorry once again! **

**Side note, I've decided to try and write in third person for this chapter, as a kind of experiment to see if it allows the story to flow better. Hope I don't completely botch everything. **

**Ugh, I ramble way too much**

**Chapter 9**

_**Previously… **_

When she started to try and pull away my clothes, namely the fabric covering my boy things, I just couldn't take it anymore.

"OUT! NOW!"

She stormed out furiously, humiliated and embarrassed; I don't think I have ever felt such immense satisfaction before in my life! Sighing with relief I settled back into my throne, calling one of my numerous servants forth to take my list of tasks. D

"Now, I'll need to send an envoy or perhaps a letter to good old Poseidon detailing my need of four Pegasi…"

The night's breeze tickled Persephone's skin as she leant slightly out of the window, gazing at the numerous stars that decorated the inky black sky of night, each one twinkling brightly at her. Artemis was nearing the half way mark in the sky, ever attentive in her duty as she drove the moon on its course. She sighed; she had agreed with Hades to going on a date together and he was due to pick her up from her abode at midnight but with the hour close approaching there hadn't been any sign of him yet. Artemis had nearly reached the middle of the sky; it was nearly midnight.

Persephone was startled from her dreams of a devilishly handsome dark haired man by the distinct sound of whooshing and the odd "neigh". She lifted her head from her arms, alert once more, and nearly fell over in shock. Coming towards her from the horizon were the shapes of what she could make out to be Pegasi. She rubbed her eyes, astonished, and peered unbelieving of the sight before her.

The entourage of Pegasi rapidly approached and with it came a glorious chariot, shining spectacularly in the moonlight and riding it, resplendent in mysterious dark leather, stood Hades, feared Lord of the Underworld, and complete hottie. "Maybe sexy beast would be a better term," Persephone mused to herself as she took a moment to absorb the sight of his muscles flexing as he steered the Pegasi, wind whipping through his ever so handsome dark locks.

"Damn, I really need to stop turning into Apollo every time I see him and spouting poetic words, "she whispered to herself, not really making a move to stop her assessment of him. His dark chariot started to descend as he neared her cottage before gracefully landing on the ground below Persephone's window. The Pegasi whinnied noisily, tossing their manes and stamping the ground. "Shhhhhhh, you'll wake Mum up! She's in the room right next to me!" Persephone motioned frantically to the right in an attempt to convey her message to the Pegasi. They immediately complied, slightly bowing their heads oblivious to the fact that their driver was currently gawping in shock at the window that was next to Persephone's. She swung out of her window daintily and slid into the place beside Hades in the chariot and poked his arm. Once. Twice. Thrice.

Hades looked at her with faint annoyance, still frozen in fear at the prospect of Demeter catching them galloping off into the distance kissing passionately, or not, and getting castrated before even having any kids. _Shudder_. She met his gaze full on with her large, round and incredibly warm chocolate brown eyes. "I'm here," poke. "Let's go." Another poke. "Like now." Poke.

He melted.

Nearly literally.

Nodding, he straightened up and shook the reigns indicating that it was time for the Pegasi to take off. "Head to the place I told you about before we came here, remember?" Hades whispered carefully to the magnificent creature. They just rolled their eyes, before flapping their wings and taking to the air.

Insolent know-it-alls.

Persephone gripped the railings of the chariot and shivered with excitement and anticipation, her lips curling with childish glee at the thought of surpassing her mother's security and the thrill of sneaking out. She almost didn't notice the broad warm hand that tentatively reached out to gently clutch her hand. Almost.

Her head snapped to look at Hades so fast that he nearly recoiled from whiplash. She searched his face and quirked an eyebrow at him quizzically. The almighty god of the dead was reduced to a nervous, stammering mess of his former self as he struggled to formulate a reasonable answer as to why his hand was currently placed on hers.

"Well, you see…" He trailed off. "I thought… maybe your hand… might have been… cold?" Hades flinched as he heard the questioning tone of his statement. Persephone just smirked at him and snuggled up closer to him. "Well go on; carry on with whatever you were doing before. I'll be just fine here." She winked outrageously at him before settling down to enjoy the view of the surrounding scenery and of Hades' muscles.

"You can take your eyes off of my eyes Hades."

"Oh no I can't, we're not there yet!"

"But we've walked for so long already, and I'm pretty sure we passed Tartarus a while ago judging by all that heat and screaming."

"You do know that my realm isn't just restricted to Tartarus, right?"

"Of course, do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"Well, you are a youngling."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"You be quiet right this moment or else I'll… I'll go back home!"

"Need I remind you that this is MY realm?"

Persephone hmphed in indignation and Hades could practically feel her roll her eyes under his hands.

They lapsed into silence, continuing on their journey across the Underworld.

"You know, I don't really understand why you couldn't just get the Pegasi to drop us off straight there."

"I have restrictions on the air space of my realm so that there can be no stupid escape attempts by the occupants of this realm. It would be ridiculously easy to escape from the Underworld if I didn't have these restrictions."

"Yeah, but you're _Hades. _You rule this whole world, can't you just, I don't know, exempt yourself from it."

"This just proves how much of a youngling you are."

"Hey, I find offense in –"

"We're here."

Hades slowly lifted his hands from Persephone's eyes. The sight that greeted her caused her to gasp in astonishment.

"Well, do you like it? I wasn't sure if you'd like it but we can change location if you want –"

"No, it's perfect! I've never been to the Elysium Fields before!" Persephone squealed in excitement, broken out of her awestruck reverie.

She spun around and gripped Hades tightly by the shoulders, not an easy task considering how tall he was and how small she was, and beamed at him.

"Best. First. Date. EVER!" Each word was punctuated with a kiss on the cheeks that had the Lord of the Underworld turning quite pink. Quite pink indeed.

**Hope this satisfies y'all. I'm aiming at writing the entirety of the date and events after soon (fingers crossed that I'll actually follow through and do it). **

**Did you guys like the chapter being written in third person or would you prefer first person. Let me know your thoughts in the reviews! **

**Whether you hated it or loved it, let me know, so REVIEW! **

**See you all hopefully soon and not in like ten years. **

**Love **

**Leelarawr**


End file.
